


Ruffled Feathers

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry has to sooth some ruffled feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze blew through Dino’s red hair as he stood on the beach watching the sun set. He curled his toes into the wet sand as the tide washed over his bare feet.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as a sense of peace settled around him.

Sunset was his favorite time of the day.

&/&/&

A pair of strong arms slid around his slender waist and pulled him back against a well-muscled chest.

“Ter,” Dino sighed.

“I knew I’d find you down here, mate,” Terry whispered into the redhead’s ear.

“I just needed some fresh air.”

Terry turned Dino in his arms. “Negotiation is a delicate process,” he gently chided.

“So calling their lead negotiator a fucking asshole wasn’t delicate,” Dino admitted with a shrug. “But if felt damn good.”

Terry chuckled. “That’s why I keep you around.”

“I thought it was the fantastic sex.”

“That too,” Terry agreed before taking Dino’s mouth in a teasing kiss.

Dino moaned and tried to deepen it, but Terry pulled back. “Hey, what gives, pal?”

“Have to save it for later. I have to get back and smooth the ruffled feathers.”

“What about my ruffled feathers?” Dino groused.

“We’ll have all night to smooth them out,” Terry promised with a smirk.

Dino gave Terry a gentle push. “You better get moving. The clock’s ticking.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Not one of mine, so get a move on it,” Dino growled as he began to stalk Terry up the beach toward the house they were renting.

Terry laughed, but returned to the den and the job at hand.

Dino turned and watched the sun slide below the horizon content with the knowledge that Terry would fulfill his promise and then some.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Terry rolled out of Dino’s warm embrace just as the fingers of light started to creep over the horizon to color the sky brilliant shades of reds, pinks and oranges. He pushed aside the mosquito netting and stood stretching the kinks from his body.

He winced as he walked over to the dresser to pull out a pair of sleep pants and slip them on. He was a little sore from Dino reminding him how he disliked being kept waiting.

The Aussie smirked at the memory of his lover’s creativeness as he walked through the opened French doors onto the veranda. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it.

He loved this time of day.

&/&/&

Dino rolled over wanting to snuggle closer to Terry and finding him gone. He opened his eyes with a soft groan. He looked out onto the veranda not surprised to find his lover taking in the sunrise.

He slipped out of bed wrapping the sheet around him. He walked up behind Terry and placed a gentle kiss on the other man’s shoulder. “Come back to bed, Ter,” he said his voice still rough from sleep.

“Why don’t you join me for a run and then a swim?” Terry suggested as he turned to pull Dino into his arms.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, pal, but that wasn’t the kind of exercise I had in mind,” Dino replied with a knowing smirk.

“Didn’t you get enough last night?”

“I’m insatiable.”

“Typical male,” Terry grumbled.

Dino grounded his early morning erection into Terry’s hip. He leaned in and said, “And, you love it,” allowing the words to ghost over the Aussie’s lips.

Terry closed the gap and took Dino’s mouth in a hungry kiss. He pushed the redhead back into the bedroom and down on the bed.

“What happened to your run and swim?” Dino breathed after breaking the kiss.

“I like your idea better.” Terry unwound the sheet from his lover and started kissing his way down Dino’s body.

Dino wisely kept his mouth shut and sank into the mattress letting Terry have his fun.

fin


End file.
